1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gas-insulated electric device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, in order to cope with land or environmental problems, gas-insulated electric devices, especially gas-insulated switching devices, have become widely used. A conventional electric device of this type has a structure shown in FIG. 1, and comprises a vessel 1 in which a gas 2 of high insulating strength is sealed and in which a high voltage conductor 3 is supported by a solid insulator 4. SF.sub.6 gas is frequently used as the insulating gas.
A reduction of the size of this type of conventional device and an increase in the performance thereof will be advantageously attained if an insulating gas having better insulating characteristics than SF.sub.6 gas can be applied.